Sonic the hedgehog: Shattered heart
by codeman-320
Summary: When a scientist steals Tail's fake emerald and makes hundreds of them to power the city of metropolis, The city is doomed to complete destruction unless Sonic and Tails can stop it.


It was early in the afternoon when the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Sonic and Tails were having fun. Sonic runs across an empty green field and feeling the wind brushing against his cheeks.

In his plane, Tails flew low to the ground next to Sonic.

Sonic takes a look at Tails, "Your plane's no match for my feet!" he challenges.

"We'll see about that!" Tails accepts the challenge and uses the boosters on his plane to blast off higher into the sky.

Sonic runs faster and tries to catch up to Tails when he notices that he can't see him anymore. No matter where he looks in the sky, he can't find Tails. He assumes that maybe the boosters on his plane must've took him farther than Sonic imagined. Without paying attention, he bumps into his girlfriend, Amy.

Both of them fall to the ground and begin rolling down a steep hill, laughing along the way until they reach the bottom.

"I was looking everywhere for you, Sonic." She rests her head on his chest, "I thought I lost you."

He holds Amy against his chest, "You'll never lose me." For a moment, it felt like the best day in the world. That is, until He couldn't feel her. It looked like he was holding air when he finally noticed she wasn't in his arms anymore. He stood up and looked around calling her name, "Amy, where are you?!" He suddenly feels another presence very close to him.

Turning around, He notices Knuckles standing there.

"Knuckles, maybe you've seen Amy. She just disappeared, I can't find her."

"You failed me, Sonic." Knuckles tells Sonic in monotone

Sonic doesn't understand what he means, "What do you mean?"

Fading away, Knuckles says lastly, "You weren't quick enough to save me." Then he was gone.

First Tails. Then Amy and now Knuckles? He wonders where everyone is disappearing to. When he turns around once more, His 3 friends are standing side by side.

"Guys, I don't understand what's going on, but you can tell me I'm your friend." Sonic thinks they're somehow mad at him for reasons unknown. He begs them for an explanation.

At the same time, all three of them speak, "You couldn't save us. You weren't fast enough." They begin to slowly sink into the ground. As they sink, their skin melts off until they are nothing but skeleton. Dirt rises above them until they completely disappear under it all.

Sonic then notices the tombstones above the piles of dirt they disappeared under. The stones had their names engraved on them. He couldn't believe it; he wouldn't accept the fact that they were dead. And so he runs to their graves and starts digging into the piles of dirt, and hoping that he'd save them from suffocating under all of it, "You're not leaving me…" He mumbles at the same time he tries to suck up the tears. He digs harder and faster, "Come back!" He screams.

The ground underneath Sonic gives out. He falls into the hole and into a casket that shuts and locks him in on impact.

"What's going on?" He freaks out and pushes on the casket door. The casket has locked him in, "Help, I can't get out!" He begins banging on the casket door in hope that someone will hear him. He stops banging on the casket door when he hears a sound from outside the casket. He hears the scraping of metal and something hitting the outside of the casket. Someone's shoveling dirt. Someone is burying him. Sonic freaks out even more.

"Stop, I'm in here!" He yells, but no one is able to hear him. It's getting harder to breathe every time more dirt is piled onto him. He tries to scream again, but the lack of air wasn't letting him get anything out. Only two more gasps of air and his head falls back unconscious.

Someone's calling for Sonic. It sounds like Amy, but she's dead now, right? The voice is getting louder and clearer with each calling. That's when Sonic quickly opens his eyes, coughing and gasping for air.

Amy was right there with Sonic; Holding onto his hand and rubbing his back, "Sonic, are you okay?" She was freaking out too, as if she was about to lose him forever.

When Sonic got enough air into his lungs to calm down, he's able to speak, "I'm okay…" He takes deep breathes and cherishing each one.

"That's the third time this week I've had to wake you up." She was getting really worried about him, "When are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Each time she asks him, he just tells her that it's nothing. Amy doesn't believe that for a second.

"There's nothing to tell…" Sonic lies.

Amy holds his face to look at hers, "Please, Sonic. I'm really worried. You're getting worse, can't you see that?" The look in her eyes was saddening. She was on the verge of tears, almost anyways.

Sonic removes her hands slowly and holds them in his. With a fake smile, he tells her, "I'll be okay, trust me. These things tend to go away."

When he said that, Amy was sure there was something wrong. Has he had worse things happen to him in his sleep? Could these things be connected to something? It was too late to be thinking these things. She's very tired.

Sonic kisses Amy on the cheek. Looking into her eyes, he says, "Go back to sleep, alright?" He poses one more fake smile that she'll never figure out.

She hesitates but eventually says, "Okay." She turns away from Sonic to lie down on her side of the bed. She turns off her lamp, closes her eyes and tries to go back to sleep.

When she's not looking at Sonic anymore, His smile fades. He takes one more deep breath and lies back down, facing away from her. He knows that these dreams are becoming worse, and each time he feels closer to dying in his sleep. What's going on?


End file.
